tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit of Demise
Spirit of Demise: Revival of the Demon King is one of the Noble Phantasms belonging to Ganondorf Dragmire when he's summoned as a Servant. Usage Spirit of Demise: Revival of the Demon King is an EX+++ ranked Anti-Army and Self Noble Phantasm. Demise was one of the two main antagonists of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, being the risen form of an ancient evil previously sealed by the goddess Hylia. After a decisive battle with that version of Link, he was sealed inside of the Master Sword, but before he was, he cursed Link and Zelda and their descendants, dooming them to forever be reincarnated and do battle with his reincarnation. As it would turn out, his reincarnation happened to be Ganondorf Dragmire. Ganondorf's strongest Noble Phantasm allows him to release the Spirit of Demise inside of him and transform into the ancient Demon King. Ganondorf is reluctant to do this, as this is the only Noble Phantasm which completely robs Ganondorf of his free will; at that point, Demise will take over entirely, and it's extremely difficult for Ganondorf to transform back into his normal form again once he does. In addition, there are two transformations that have to do with this Noble Phantasm, the first called The Imprisoned, and the second called Demise. The Imprisoned The Imprisoned is the first form of this Noble Phantasm. Though significantly weaker in his Imprisoned form, Demise/Ganondorf is still a force to be reckoned with. In this form he appears as a large eyeless black scaled beast with a large mouth and the pillar used to seal him on his forehead. Unlike his true form, it is unknown if Demise retains any form of consiousness, since he is not shown speaking at any point. While Ganondorf claims that this is the form in which he is able to still control himself, Demise does have dialogue which may imply that he is aware of what's going on in this form. The Imprisoned gains new traits each time he escapes such as arms, a tail, and a demonic halo along with the ability to levitate. He is capable of producing shock waves of dark energy simply by walking. However, the sealing pillar and his white toes are his weak spots, though he is capable of regenerating his toes. Demise '''Demise '''is the second and final form of this Noble Phantasm. Demise is an overwhelmingly muscular, strong, fast, and durable individual. He's 8 feet tall, and wields a massive sword with enough Demonic properties to overwhelm any Holy Sword that it happens to clash with. In spite of being an insane demon, he's also incredibly intelligent, and is capable of masterful military tactics and one on one battle tactics, above almost anyone who he will face; Ganondorf himself also possesses these skills, but Demise's are far greater than the former's. His sword is capable of generating a black flame that will consume and burn to cinders everything and everyone that it comes in contact with. Trivia # Category:Noble Phantasms Category:EX+++ Rank Noble Phantasms Category:Anti-Army Noble Phantasm Category:Self Noble Phantasms